A Rainy Day
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin are stuck in the castle togerher find how they spend the day!


To day had been one of those days you want to pull the covers up over your head and stay in bed all day but Merlin knew he

could not for he would just end up in the stocks, so he sat up and ran his fingers through his dark tangled hair,sighed and got

dressed. He walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door quietly as he could. Gaius was still a sleep on his bed

snoring. Merlin walked to the door and grabbed a jacket off a hook next to the door for it was raining. Merlin sighed and ran

out for he knew Arthur would be in a bad mood from it for he hated being stuck in the castle. Once he was finally in Arthur

chambers he was soaked. Merlin put Arthurs food tray on the table and walked over to Arthur and shook him, but when he

did water got all over him. Merlin Arthur yelled as he sat up and wiped the water off his face. Arthur turned to look at

Merlin, he was standing there all wet with a puddle of water at his feet. Merlin why are you wet? Merlin sighed and said it

is raining sire. Arthur rolled his eyes and wrapped the sheet around him and walked to his wardrobe and grabbed some

some of his old clothes. Merlin get out of those clothes Arthur ordered as he laid them on the table. With a heavy sigh Merlin

started to get undressed with his back turned to Arthur. Arthur hated rainy days when he was stuck in the castle, but today he

had other ideas. Arthur slowly took a few steps up to Merlin and picked him up and threw him on the bed knocking the wind

right out of him. Once Merlin caught his breathe Arthur was one top of him pinning him firmly to the bed with his body

weight. No Arthur get off of me, he said as he wiggled under Arthur. Merlin did you forget the word no does not apply to me,

and besides I am going to teach you how to scream my name. Arthur leaned up and bit Merlin ear playfully. Arthur Merlin

yelled. See you are starting to get the hang of it Arthur said with a laugh Arthur let go of his ear and looked down at Merlin

who was giving him a stern look as he again tried to throw Arthur off of him but with no luck since Arthur was to heavy for

him. Merlin raised his legs up and tried to buck Arthur which only made him laugh. With both hand he reached down and

pushed Merlin knees down and leaned up and kissed Merlin feverishly pushing his tongue deep in side his mouth as he did

he moved to place himself between his legs. Merlin heart began to soften, he brushed the hair back from Arthur face an

instant before he kissed him. Arthur moaned at the feral taste of him. At the rawness of his touch. He pulled back to give him

a look so tender that it brought an ache to Merlins chest. Gently he moved to kiss a path down his stomach. Merlin hissed as

his body erupted in chills. His head spinning, he watched as Arthur spread his thighs wide an instant before he leaned down

to take him into his mouth. Merlin groaned deep in his throat as he balled his hands in Arthur's light golden hair. It was the

most incredible sensation he'd ever know. He watched Arthur above him as he pleasured him. At least until he felt a strange,

pleasurable burn at the center of his body. Arthur grabbed Merlin hand and pressed it against his swollen shaft. He saw the

pleasure on Merlin face as he gently wrapped his hand him. He was so strangely soft and hard against his palm and fingers.

Arthur shuddered in his arms as he explored the length of his shaft. Did I hurt you Merlin asked. No Arthur breathed as if he

were indeed being tortured. Merlin had never given thought to what a man would feel like in his hands. But he liked the feel

of him there. The look of pleasure on Arthurs face. Carefully, he circled the moist tip as his breathing turned ragged. Arthur

moved slowly against his hand, letting him feel the way his soft flesh moved in contrast to his hardness. Arthur eyes flared

bright an instant before he kissed Merlin deeply, then he moved his hands away from him so that he could bury himself deep

inside him. Arthur could not breathe at the tightness of his body welcoming him. Merlin used his magic, to make sure that he

wouldn't feel anything except the pleasure of his touch. In truth Arthur had never known anything better then the feel of his

skin sliding against his. Or of his hands skimming over his back as he lightly scraped his skin with his nails. He'd never

known real tenderness in his life. His knights had always been passing the time, with no emotional attachment for him. But

with Merlin it was different. He didn't want to rush to get this over so he could leave. He wanted to hold on to him to watch

him enjoy his body as much as he enjoyed his. More than that he wanted to be as deep inside him as he could get. Rolling

over, he pulled out of him. Merlin gave him a shocked look. Is it over Merlin breathed hard? Arthur smiled at his innocent

question. Not yet Arthur laughed. Arthur pulled him up to kneel on the the bed as he moved behind him. He paused as he saw

Merlin looking at him, their gazes looked, as he spread his thighs wide before he sank himself into him again, going even

deeper then he had before. Moaning, Merlin reached up over his head to sink his hands into his hair. His heart pounding in

his head as Arthur thrust against him. Merlin couldn't breathe as he felt the hard thickness of Arthur inside him again. He'd

never imagined how good a man could possibly feel inside him. There was something wild about this. Something made him

feel even closer to him. Like he was a part of him now somehow. He knew Arthur would most likely never feel that way, but

it was true where he was concerned. He felt a connection to him. A warmth that might even be the stirring of deeper

affection. He honestly didn't think that he could have chosen a better man. Maybe being with Arthur was his destiny after all.

Arthur could barely breathe as he claimed him. He had been with countless of his knights and yet none had ever made him

feel like this. He was not just another male to Merlin. Another prick to pleasure him until someone else came along. He was

the only man Merlin had ever welcomed into his body. The only one. In that moment he felt a wave of fierce protectiveness

toward him. He in a way no man had ever been his before. And that knowledge did something strange to him. It made him

want to claim him. To posses him. To keep him. And in that instant, he did something he'd never done before. He lost

complete control of himself. Growling deep in his throat, he felt his orgasm tear through him. It surged with a wave of

overwhelming power. He clutched Merlin to him as he buried himself deep inside him and his body exploded in ecstasy.

Still he wanted more. He hated that it was over so soon when all he wanted was to stay inside him for a while longer. Their

bodies still joined, he pulled merlin back to lie against his chest as he settled himself on the bed with him lying atop him.

Merlin drew a ragged, breath as he laid his head back against Arthur's shoulder. Merlin shivered as he withdrew from his

body. Arthurs blue eyes burned into his. You are now mine Merlin.


End file.
